C'était nous
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Ils s'aiment plus que tout mais leur métier est dangereux. Tout peut arriver et leur couple va en faire les frais. Ce fois-là, il n'était pas revenu.


**C'étais nous**

**Q**uand tu m'as dit que tu partais pour une mission de longue durée, j'ai essayé de te faire changer d'avis. Mais tu as été têtu comme toujours et tu as refusé que je t'accompagne ou bien même que quelqu'un d'autre parte avec toi. Tu m'as sorti ton beau discours sur l'honneur et la volonté du feu d'un ninja de Konoha, tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais. J'ai voulu te croire, croire que tu ne disais pas cela seulement pour me réconforter. Je t'ai attendu encore et encore. Je t'ai attendu environ trois mois, trois long mois insupportable rempli d'inquiétude et d'espoir. L'espoir de te voir à nouveau franchir la porte de notre appartement avec un sourire gêné et un bouquet de rose du magasin de ton élève. _Cette fois là, tu es revenu._

J'arrosai les fleurs que j'avais acheté à Ino pour remplacer la plante que tu m'as offerte avant de partir quand tu as passé le pas de la porte. Tu m'as d'abord surprise, j'ai crié. Tellement fort que le voisin est venu sonner pour savoir si j'allais bien. Tu lui as ouvert embarrassé et tu lui as calmement expliqué la situation, ça l'a d'ailleur fait rire et moi avec. Je riai de moi-même mais aussi de joie. J'étais si heureuse de te revoir, tu m'avais tellement manqué : Nous n'avions jamais été séparé aussi longtemps depuis que nous avions emménagé ensemble. Cette nuit là a été la plus belle de ma vie.

Malheureusement, elle fut courte. Shikamaru est venu l'interrompre, deux membres de l'Akatsuki avaient été repéré près de la frontière. Vous étiez réquisitionnés par le Hokage pour mener cettemission de as congédié ton meilleur élève en lui disant que tu le rejoindrais au Manoir. Toi et moi savions que cette mission était dangeureuse, les forces de l'Akatsuki étaient puissantes. Nous n'avons rien dit, nous savions que si nous disions quelque chose, cela allait être encore plus dur de nous quitter. Alors je t'ai regardé te préparer sans un mot, tu n'étais pas encore parti que j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Pourtant, je ne doutais pas de tes forces. Tu étais un puissant ninja et tes élèves avaient reçu le meilleur des entrainements, j'essayais de me convaincre que vous ne risqueriez rien mais c'était plus fort que moi. Tu m'as embrassé, m'as dit que tu reviendrais vite et que je devais prendre soin de moi. Et tu es parti après m'avoir regardé une dernière fois.

Avec le temps, je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne pas voir mes amis pendant un certain temps à cause de notre métier. J'étais moi-même souvent absente. Quand je rentrais, eux partaient. Bien sûr se n'était pas toujours le cas. Mais te voir partir m'avait toujours été difficile, se n'était pas la même chose avec toi. Je devais cependant admettre que la vie était ainsi et que je n'avais le choix que te regarder t'éloigner de moi pour un temps. Même si l'inquiétude ne me quittait pas, j'avais repris le cours de notre vie.

Beaucoup de ninja parlaient de ta mission au village. Des informations nouvelles venaient se rajouter à quelques heures d'intervalles. La dernière était que vous aviez engagé le combat. Je me demandais comment ces ninjas étaient au courant, si vous vous battiez je ne voyais comment vous aviez eu le temps d'envoyer un rapport au Hokage. Mais peu m'importait, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Personne n'était au courant. J'avais peur. Et comme à chaque fois que j'avais peur pour toi, je m'occupais des fleurs qui ornaient les fenêtres de notre logis.

Le vent soufflait sur le village, j'avais un mauvais présentiment. Je savais que si tes élèves étaient en danger, tu ferais tout pour les protéger quitte à y laisser la vie. Je ne t'en voulais pas, même si j'aurai aimé que tu protèges d'abord la tienne. Mais un ninja de Konoha n'abandonne pas ses compagnons et tu as toujours respecté cette règle. Je t'attendais comme d'habitude quand tu étais parti et moi coincé à la maison.

Je m'occupais comme je le pouvais pour essayer d'oublier ma peur mais maintenant que j'avais accompli tout ce que j'avais à faire, ma peur reprennait le dessus et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que t'attendre. Un violent coup de vent vint ouvrir la fenêtre, faisant tomber à l'intérieur le pot de fleur. Cette fleur, c'est toi qui me l'avait offerte comme toute les autres. Etait-ce un signe ?

Des heures étaient passées quand enfin j'appris que ton équipe était rentrée. J'essayais d'en apprendre un peu plus. Etrangement personne savait comment c'était déroulé l'issu du combat. Alors résigné, je suis rentré. Puis on est venu frappé à notre porte. Sûre que tu étais derrière cette planche de bois, j'ai pratiquemment courru pour venir t'ouvrir. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'un sourire était né pour mon visage, mon coeur battait à tout allure contre ma poitrine. J'ai ouvert rapidement la porte. Mon sourire disparut vivement quand j'ai reconnu Shikamaru. Il n'osait pas me regarder et je voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me suis d'abord dit que tu étais simplement blessé et que tu étais à l'hôpital. J'aurai tellement aimé que se soit le cas.

Je suis désolé Kurenaï. Il s'est battu vaillamment.

Le vent emporta le murmure de ton élève et ma vie avec. J'avais tant redouté ce moment en espèrant qu'il vienne le plus tard possible. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas de cette maudite phrase. Je voulais que Shikamaru ne l'ait jamais prononcé, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemard dont j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Devant mon immobilité et mon manque de réaction, il s'était rapproché et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Alors que je réalisais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, que tu ne passerais plus jamais la porte de notre appartement, que tu ne m'offirirais plus jamais de fleurs, que je ne sentirais plus jamais ta main sur ma joue, mes jambes m'ont abandonnés et je me suis effondré. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes, elles coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Je criai de desespoir, de chagrin, je criai ton absence.

Les semaines avaient passé mais pas mon chagrin. Devant ta tombe, je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Tu n'étais plus là, j'étais seule. Enfin presque. J'étais venu t'annoncer la nouvelle. Je n'arrivais pas à articuler un son, mes pleures m'empêchaient de parler. Je me repris vaguement juste le temps de te le dire.

Je suis enceinte Asuma. Tu vas être père.

Comme le jour de ton départ, le vent avait à nouveau pris possesion du village. Et alors que la brise me carressait le visage, j'ai senti ta main sur mon épaule. Tu me soutenais de là où tu te trouvais. Soudain j'ai également entendu ta voix : tu m'appellais. Je me suis retourné, je voulais tellement que tu sois réellement présent à mes cotés en ce jour si spécial. J'aurai dû m'y attendre, je me suis fait une fausse joie. Derrière moi, il y avait seulement Shikamaru qui m'attendait à l'entrée du cimetière. La pression sur mon épaule se fit plus forte, je te sentais près de moi. J'en avais besoin. Ta voix résonna une nouvelle fois à travers la brise.

Je t'aime.

_Cette fois là, tu n'étais pas revenu_.


End file.
